


Google Earth

by getyouwhateverthepayne



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, a lil bit, and they're always sad??, depends on how you read it, drabbles are seriously my thing nowadays, well kinda sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-22
Updated: 2014-01-22
Packaged: 2018-01-09 15:10:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1147457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/getyouwhateverthepayne/pseuds/getyouwhateverthepayne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall left, and Harry uses the wondrous Internet to stalk -- no, not stalk, definitely not stalk, okay stalk -- him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Google Earth

**Author's Note:**

> When did it become 12:14 in the morning and when did I decide art history homework was not happening

Google Earth told me that you moved.

Because you used to have that stupid pink flamingo out in your front yard, and you swore that you wouldn't move it for anything, not for me, not for anyone, but it's not there anymore. I wonder if you sold it, grew out of it. Maybe you took it with you.

For some reason, I'm hoping for the latter.

Your mom calls me sometimes. Asks how I'm doing, if I'm still on the pre-law track, and sometimes I wonder if it's because you told her what happened to us, especially because she never talks about you. If, maybe, she checks up on me because you ask her to. Or maybe it's just her mothering instinct.

The answer is yes. 

Yes, I'm still on the pre-law track.

 

A Google search told me you dropped the textbooks and picked up a camera instead. I've seen your blog; it's something. Fantastic, really; you finally captured all the things you would tell me about in the haze between consciousness and dreams, as my arms would be wrapped around you under warm blankets. A lot of those pictures are of someone in particular now, and I wonder who it is.

I wonder what made you drop the law textbooks. If it was me. If, maybe, I left enough of an impact on you that just the thought of law reminded you of me.

If you asked me the same question, I know what I'd say. No heartbeat of hesitation.

I would have said yes.

They remind me of you, the books, of all of your complaining and intelligence and ability to work through the consequences of a case faster than I ever could, and I can't let them go. I'm not doing this because I love law. I'm doing this because I love

remembering little stupid things about you. Like seeing you wake up. Your blonde hair would always be a mess. Your accent would always be stronger, more gruff.

 

Stalking your Instagram told me you cut your hair. Blonde no more, just a shock of dark brown and neatly shaven on the sides.

It reminded me that you used to joke that you only kept it light because I said once I liked it that way.

But if you had asked me whether I would still like it either way, and you never did ask, by the way, the answer would be and still is

yes.

I'd say yes to anything you ask of me. You had me in the palm of your hand, and I relished in its warmth and secure hold. So much so that I didn't realize when you flipped it upside down because the warmth stayed with me until I hit the ground. Until I looked up and saw your retreating figure.

 

Facebook let me know we weren't friends anymore.

That was a little cruel. No warning, just a check of your page and the question of whether I wanted to add you as a friend.

The answer was yes, but I couldn't answer with that. Societal expectations, all that crap.

Your mother calls in sometimes, and tells me on very rare occasions that she wishes things had happened differently. I have to laugh and thank god, not smile, and pretend that it doesn't bother me as much as it actually does.

She asked me once if I ever knew that you had planned on asking to marry me.

Then she asked me whether, when she heard my voice catch and get hastily turned into a cough and a spluttered no, I would have said yes.

I had contemplated hanging up just then.

But then I told her that my answer to that had been the reason that I was on the phone with her a year and a half later and not with you, and she hung up on me, halfway through my sentence, and stopped calling in. I guess you never did tell her.

 

Google Earth and a lot of determination told me that you live across town now. And there are two cars instead of one, and your stupid pink flamingo has a friend.

Google Earth and its incredibly detailed camera also told me that your left ring finger glints more brightly in the sunlight than before.

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe one day I will put all my drabbles together. In the meantime...oh well.


End file.
